No Matter What, We'll See Blood
is the third episode of Survivor: New Zealand. Summary Wanaka Bri, Christopher, Neyo, Ulrich and Zabella return to their camp and look very chill after voting out Abigail. Christopher feels guilty about betraying the only person he genuinely liked in his tribe, but he had to stick with the majority. The next morning, Bri reaches out to both Neyo and Zabella. Bri thinks that it's good to work with the more "popular" people so they will become her shield and she can play the game from the background. She and Zabella get along very well, however, Neyo feels a little off. Ulrich is fishing and has Christopher sitting next to him. Christopher asks if he has a chance of staying if they lose the next challenge. Ulrich shrugs. He makes a confessional, saying that he isn't planning to let Neyo and Zabella take over this game. If they lose, he will make his move against the two. Blenheim The tribe members of Blenheim wake up to a rocky morning ritual. Both Keoama and Hugo have a fight, once again, about the Keoama's shoes. Keoama accuses Hugo of taking her shoes and hiding it in the forest. In fact, it was Trevor. Trevor has added salt to Keoama's wound and causes her to be very aggressive. Hugo doesn't back down and puts her in her place. Alliah is getting sick of the constant fighting and talks about it with Blue. Blue thinks that Keoama should go next. Alliah doesn't like the idea of voting her off because she's having a good relationship with her. She then decides to look for Keoama's shoes in the forest. She doesn't find the shoes... but she finds something shiny. She quickly grabs it and notices that she has found the hidden immunity idol! At camp, the situation is more chill. Trevor and Blue are sitting in the shelter, together with Hugo. Hugo proposes an alliance of himself, Trevor and Blue. They could be the dominant male alliance that has to happen. Trevor pretends to be okay with it, but he has different plans. Oamaru Louis heads to Savannah and Siloy, who are currently sitting in the shelter. Louis informs the two that there's nothing in the second chest. Siloy nods and fakes that he has opened that chest on his trip. Louis buys it and decides to go for a swim. Savannah laughs and says that she will go to the caves next and hopefully she'll get a useful item. At the beach, Louis also informs Rebecca about the chest. Rebecca says that she doesn't need to go to the caves. She knows that there's still a hidden immunity idol at camp. She suggests looking for it, together with Louis. The two go into the forest. After two hours, they have no luck since they haven't found it. Lexi is making fire and tries to cook something until Lex arrives and asks some annoying questions about Lexi's love life. While Lex keeps talking, Savannah and Siloy arrive. Savannah tells Lex to play the annoying child somewhere else, intimidating him. Lex decides to leave. Lexi doesn't agree with what Savannah just did but it's better than hearing Lex's annoying questions twenty-four seven. Challenge The challenge is won by Oamaru. Wanaka places second which causes Blenheim to go to tribal council tonight. Because Oamaru won, they will choose who goes to the caves. Savannah immediately volunteers. Lex says he doesn't want her to go which makes Savannah kinda pissed. Siloy backs her up and says that he'd be fine with Savannah. Louis, Rebecca and Lexi all agree. Savannah then chooses Neyo to join her. Waitomo Caves Savannah and Neyo arrive at the Waitomo Caves. Neyo thanks Savannah for bringing him. She says that attractive and professional men deserve rewards, winking at him. Neyo enjoys Savannah's flirts and then decides to pick the first chest. Unfortunately for him, there's nothing inside. This causes the first, second and fifth chest to be empty. Savannah heads to the ninth chest and opens it. She finds the Cave's Curse. The most powerful item that can be found at the cave is it's curse. With this item, you cancel all votes at tribal council and only make your own vote count. If an hidden immunity idol gets played, it will lose it's power due to the curse. The two return to each other. Savannah fakes a bummed face and claims that she has nothing. Neyo says the same and they wish each other the best of luck. Blenheim Hugo, Blue, Trevor, Alliah and Keoama arrive at their camp. Keoama sits and looks annoyed while the others are more open-spirited. Especially Hugo, he feels relieved now they can vote off Keoama. Blue and Trevor pretend to be okay with that. Alliah takes Blue and Trevor inside the forest. Alliah suggests to vote Hugo tonight. Keoama is for sure loud, explosive but no danger. Hugo is dangerous and he should go. He will definitely flip once they swap. Blue immediately agrees and nods fast. Trevor notices this and says that they should stick to voting Keoama. Alliah says that she'd be fine with that, but she won't vote for Keoama. Trevor tells Blue that Alliah isn't loyal to them. He tries to manipulate Blue since he needs his companion to make a big move tonight. if they vote off Alliah, the rivalry between Hugo and Keoama will continue. Blue doesn't seem to happy about that but he eventually agrees that it might be a good idea to vote Alliah if she isn't loyal to them. Tribal Council The five Blenheim tribe members arrive at tribal council. Once they're settled, Jeff asks Blue where it went wrong. Blue says that they don't have great communication and that causes them to lose challenges. Jeff asks Hugo if him and Keoama are still enemies. Hugo states that he doesn't see her as an enemy, but just as a obstacle. And she needs to go tonight. Keoama laughs hysterically and tells Hugo to keep his re***ded mouth. She keeps cursing at him while Alliah tries to cool her down. Hugo decides to keep his mouth shut, believing that she will be gone in a few minutes anyways. Jeff tells everyone to vote. After they do, Jeff asks if anybody wants to play an item or idol. Shocking the whole tribe, Alliah stands up. She walks to Jeff and hands over the Blenheim immunity idol. She plays it for Keoama, because she deserves a second chance. She sits next to Keoama and gets hugged by her. Alliah's idol is a real immunity idol. All votes for Keoama will not count. First vote... . . . Keoama (Does Not Count) . . . . . . Hugo . . . . . . Hugo . . . . . . Alliah . . . . . . Alliah Two votes Alliah, two votes Hugo. This means that we're deadlocked. Trevor, Blue and Keoama will re-vote for either Alliah or Hugo. Alliah looks shocked at Trevor and Blue, not getting why she got votes from them. Blue blushes while Keoama rolls her eyes. She tells the boys to vote Hugo's *ss off. The three re-vote and Jeff reads the final results. . . . . First vote... . . . Hugo . . . Alliah . . . . . . 3rd person voted out of Survivor: New Zealand . . . . . . Alliah (2-1) Alliah looks very disappointed and hugs Keoama, almost getting choked by accident due to Keoama's aggression. Alliah tells Trevor and Blue that she was loyal to them and she always would, she just couldn't let Keoama go home that early. She's disappointed in the boys and hope they will get their karma. Alliah gets her torch snuffed and leaves after she got blindsided big time. Votes Trevor voted Alliah: "The girl with her own agenda, hm I'm not entertained. Getting rid off you is the best move I can make at this point. Very fun, very strategic and this will go down as one of the best earliest blindsides in history of Survivor." Blue voted Alliah: "I'm sorry that it had to be you, but you've proven to be untrustworthy. And if Keoama and Hugo still hate each other, it's the best to keep them. Love you lots." Keoama voted Hugo: "You are utter shit and I motherf***ing pray that you leave tonight." Alliah voted Hugo: "I'll explain Trevor and Blue this move at camp tonight, but this has to be done. Keoama can't go home just like that." Hugo voted Keoama: "Seeing three children growing up was more peaceful and silent than spending a whole day with you on the island. I'm gladly, happily, proudly voting Keoama off." Re-Votes Trevor voted Alliah: "Sneaky, sneaky. My feeling is always right when I catch sneaky snakes on my radar." Blue voted Alliah: "Playing an idol on the enemy?! Rude girl!" Keoama voted Hugo: "These men, you know. That's why I'm not married y'all. These men are annoying, don't know what they are doin'. Better be a tribe swap soon because imma slap their souls out of their body if they keep acting like this." Final Words "Tag yourself, I'm that b*tch who got robbed as hell! Like really, I've been so nice to everyone these nine days and topping it off by saving one of the most misjudged players of the season causes me to go home? What is this? I'm beyond disappointed in Trevor and especially in Blue because I put all my trust in that guy. Whatever, I guess? This season is so dark-sided, look at all the girls leaving. This season is gonna have such a dark-sided winner. I'm calling it here." - Alliah, 16th Place